Going West!
by fallenone05
Summary: Amaya, Sanzo's adopted sister, has this thing for Hakkai. He's a nice guy and all, but will Sanzo accept? And will the adventure allow the two to be together? -OC x Hakkai- I have a life outside of fanfiction, so my updates will be really slow
1. Obligatory Introductories

This continuous flash back had always crept upon Genjyo Sanzo's mind. It was always the day that he had found Son Goku holed up in a cave. He had insisted upon the fact that Goku had been calling him for days, weeks, months even. He had always claimed he had wanted to beat the shit out of him, just for being so damn annoying. Now, there were two squirts following him. One was Goku, and the other was his adopted little sister, Amaya Sanzo. The only problem was.....

They would NOT shut the hell up.

"Sanzo!"

"Nii-san!"

"I'm hungry!" They had both said at the same time, only to gain a sharp whack on the head from the harder than hell fan.

"Ow! Sanzo-nii!! What the hell was that for?"

"Yeah really, droopy-eyes! That hurt!" Goku agreed, rubbing his head tenderly.

"Your incessant whining about food is really getting old. You, nee-chan, I don't see how you're not obese with all the food you eat; since I know you were not stored away for 500 years. The monkey at least has a reason to complain. Now, both of you... Shut. Up." Sanzo said, his eye lid twitching in annoyance ever so slightly. His patience was running thin with the both of them, and with the fact that Cho Hakkai and Sha Gojyo were still a few days away. Traveling by feet really blew, and Sanzo knew he should have just taken the ride he was offered by Hakkai. But, no. He thought walking was a good idea, but only because he thought Amaya and Goku would be staying behind at Chang-An Temple.

Speaking of Chang-An Temple, the talk he had with the three aspects was a little strange. He had always known the youkai had lost their sense of self, and started to attack the humans again. Little did he know the whole reason was because someone was trying to revive Gyumaoh, The Great Ox King. The people trying to revive him had been using youjutsu -demon magic- with human science; a taboo of sorts.

Both Amaya and Goku had asked why, and the only answer received was,

"Because no one knows what will happen. The science of men and the magic of youkai are not to be mixed... Just as the physical union of humans and youkai is forbidden. To do so would create a wave of minus energy that would destroy the balance of the universe."

"Ooh!" Amaya said with a smile, understanding completely what he said, but Goku spoke what was on her mind first.

"Um... So, we just need to go there and ask them to stop the experiment, right? Piece of cake!"

Both Goku and Amaya smiled at one another in approval, and Sanzo could only slam his palm onto his face, an exasperated look wrote all over it.

"So, nii-chan... Whaddya need to check up on with Gojyo and Hakkai?"

"That's----"

Sanzo's sentence was interrupted rudely when two youkai leapt from the forest, weapons drawn, ready to attack.

"Nyoi-bo!" Goku exclaimed as his magical staff appeared in his hand. Amaya had pulled her own sword out, even though the Buddhists at the temple taught her to be more of a Pacifist, unlike her brother.

Goku attacked the demon with the cutlass first, knocking him down and out. The other demon went for Sanzo, but Sanzo turned on his heel, and managed to get behind him.

"Huh?"

"You're just too slow for me." Sanzo said while kicking the demon in the back of the head, sending him flying and unconscious.

"Ooh. You guys never let me have any---" Amaya's eyes widened as the forest suddenly popped out youkai like a damn conveyer belt. Their eyes were hollow, their mouths salivating, and their tongues lolling out of their mouths.

"Kill the humans."

"Food."

"Holy shit Sanzo..."

"Are all the guys with--?" Goku managed to stutter out before Sanzo had finished his sentence.

"Yeah. They're demons who decided to go back to Gyumaoh."

"Ea—Aaaaah!" The youkai's bodies suddenly flew apart in all different directions, blood spurting all over the place. A silvery gleam and the shape of a crescent moon soon flashed across their vision, and the voice of Gojyo could be heard.

"So I finally get to see it firsthand. Now I know what's happening to the world... and why WE have to be the ones to take care of it."

Looking up, the trio soon saw Sha Gojyo and Cho Hakkai on a cliff.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite hot-blooded monk, his stupid monkey sidekick, and his hot sister." Gojyo winked down at them all, doing a peace sign at them.

"Gojyo! Hakkai!" Goku exclaimed happily.

"Long time no see." Hakkai replied politely, waving. A rather broad smile crossed over Amaya's face at the sight of the green-eyed young man.

"Don't call me stupid, ya pervy kappa!"

"Then how about Midget Monkey?! Maybe even Chibi Chimp!"

Bickering already, Amaya could see. It never took much for the two to start fighting over something so stupid.

"Ah hah hah, now-now." Hakkai said, trying to calm the two down. Sanzo stared in disbelief at the two, and how just after thirty seconds the two were already fighting like a married couple.

"Oh Hakkai! I missed you so much!" Amaya said while hugging Hakkai. Goku and Gojyo stopped the bickering to make kissing noises at the two of them.

"Oh Amaya-chan, it's only been a few days." He said in mild surprise as he patted her head in response to her hug.

"Sanzo, I hope you don't mind Hakkai becoming part of the family sometime soon." Gojyo said with a smug smirk on his face staring at the two. Amaya's face was graced with a rather bright shade of pink on her face.

"Gojyo-san, shut your fucking mouth." Her purple eyes were soon glaring daggers at Gojyo, and Gojyo was reminded of Sanzo to an amazing extent.

After freeing himself from her grip, Hakkai turned to Sanzo.

"So, how exactly did you know we were here?" Sanzo asked while looking at Hakkai.

"The minus wave is causing demons to let off a new type of aura, which I can track easily."

"Hmph." Sanzo replied while lighting a cigarette. At that, the Sanzo-Ikkou ventured into Jeep....


	2. Saiyuki Filler, and apologies

Hah hah hah...

Wow, it's been a year and a half since I've updated. For that, I apologize.

I would give you a list of excuses, but I really only have two: School and laziness. I have a life offside of writing fanfiction, and I'd rather pass my college courses than stress myself out about writing a fanfiction. I graduated though, May of 2010, from high school, so 2009-2010 school year I was focused on passing and getting the fudge out of there.

Without further ado though, I have about three pages in MS Word wrote out for the next section involving Houmei and the Spider Bitch. Then after that, it's with the priests and the bald kid pissing and moaning about them playing Mahjong, and then doing even MOAR when the demon guy comes and starts saying, "MOTHER FUCKERS I KILL YOU." And then kills all of the monks.

And then he gets his ass handed to him on a silver platter. Rofl

I'm kind of thinking, "... What should I do about that chapter, since Amaya's a girl and girls aren't allowed in the temple! FAWK. I CAN'T BEND RULES LIKE THAT."

;_; And I really want to stay away from making her a Mary-Sue, so maybe she sleeps outside with Jeep or something? Or should Sanzo be all like, "MY MASTER ADOPTED HER AND NOW SHE'S LIKE MY YOUNGER SISTER AND BLAH BLAH. MY POWER OF SANZO RULES OVER YOUR DIPSHIT RULES. Mother fuckers."

Fuck man, I don't even know. What do you guys and gals think?


	3. Kouchin, Houmei, and Bitchin' Food

**Town of Kouchin**

"You little bitch! I told you to apologize."

Typical. A crowd watching a teenager get beaten up over just bumping into 'the wrong' guy. The stereotypical asshole tough guy.

"No! You're the one who bumped into **me**. You did it on purpose!"

A typical reply, but of course, from the pretty female victim.

"Such attitude. Why don't you just leave the bag and we'll let this one slide. You don't want us to scar your pretty face, do you? Huh, do you?"

"Leave me alone before I –"

Before she was able to finish her sentence, a large foot kicked one of the three gentlemen down, face first, into the concrete.

"Fuck. Just a kid... Yo."

The girl looked up to see a red-haired and red eyed man, and what appeared to be a kid beside him.

"Is there an Inn around here?" a pause from her. "**An Inn**." He repeated, the smaller male beside him simply folding his hands behind his head.

"Huh?"

Oh, wait, second tough guy's pissed. "Why you son of a... You picked on the wrong neighborhood, pal!" Tough Guy Number 2 took a dive, but was punched square in the face by the younger male, knocking him flat on his ass unconscious.

The sound of an engine was heard in the background, and then the sounds of a pissed off man yelling was heard next. "Hey! Goku, Gojyo! I thought I told you to keep a low profile!" He didn't notice the obvious crowd gathering around the jeep he, another man and a woman currently occupied.

The other man laughed and said with a smile, "We stand out ourselves, Sanzo." The younger male not in the jeep agreed by saying, "Yeah, you're eight and a half times more conspicuous driving through town in THAT thing." The younger male turned to the girl who was now seated on the ground, a slightly shocked look on her face. He picked up the apple and handed it to her.

"Ya dropped this. But, can you help us out? We've been on the road for ages, and we could really use an Inn with some good food."

"Uhm..." It seemed she did know how to talk. "I, uh... Sure. My family runs an Inn..."

**At the Inn**

"Hey! Why you! That's my pork!" Goku yelled at Amaya.

"But I got it first, so it's mine."

"No it's not! Give it back!"

"Dude, damn! Chew with your mouth -closed-, you disgusting little monkey. This ain't a zoo." Gojyo said, moving his plate away from Goku. He feared chunks of predigested food would come and land on his perfect food.

"Amaya, let Goku eat his food. You've eaten plenty." Sanzo said to his younger sister, giving her 'the look.'

"Yes yes, nii-sama." Amaya dropped the piece of pork in front of Goku, who began to argue with Gojyo again.

"Me? Close my mouth when I chew? Look who's talking you 'C-Class' perverted kappa!"

"Maybe baby monkey will understand the ladies better when he reaches puberty!" This time, Gojyo swiped the piece of pork away and stuffed it into his mouth. This incited more yelling from Goku, which further irritated Sanzo.

"God DAMMIT, just eat quietly already!" Sanzo's voice boomed over the two arguing, giving Goku a good smack in the face with his paper fan. Hakkai's polite voice could be heard in the back asking for more tea, as if nothing had happened. Amaya glanced at Hakkai, but then looked back at Goku and Gojyo, wondering if Gojyo would tease Goku for getting slapped. It wouldn't have surprised her in the least.

Amaya heard Houmei giggle at the scene, and Amaya couldn't help but look at her. She was kind of cute, like how Goku had that little kid cuteness to him.

It was then that Houmei's father approached the five of them at the table, thanking them for saving his daughter. It seemed that that inflated Gojyo's ego just a bit, even though it wasn't very noticeable. Her father noted that the Sanzo-ikkou was from the east, and even went on to describe how the youkai of the village had went 'crazy,' and left the town rather abruptly after eating ten humans.

"I hate youkai!" Houmei suddenly exclaimed. It was a shock to both the Sanzo-ikkou and her father, especially since she seemed so nice.

"Houmei, please!" Her father asked of her, but it was dismissed easily.

"Humans and demons can never live together in peace! They eat humans, and they're nothing but monsters!" Houmei hugged the serving tray she had close to her body as she let out her feelings. It was obvious her feelings were from a terrible event the crazed demons had done.

With a sigh, the father explained. "I'm sorry. The wound is very close to her. You see, one of her friends was among the people killed."

Amaya gave her a look of sympathy and looked towards Goku, who was simply staring at her. Amaya knew, of course, about Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai all being demons, even if they were in different manners than simply being genetic. Except for Goku, of course.

"Well, now. That was delicious." Hakkai was calm and he set his chopsticks down. "You made all of this, Miss Houmei?"

"Uh... Yes." She sounded a bit timid at the question, a slight pink going to her cheeks. But of course, the topic got Goku's attention.

"No way! Really? You're amazing! I haven't eaten food this good in ages! Thanks! You're awesome!" Goku's face lit up as he told Houmei his opinion on the food. With his gut, any food could have became the best in the world, or the best he's eaten in a long time.

Amaya and the group had to agree though, even if mentally. Eating canned food was horrible, and eating it for a week to a month was enough to incite puking.

"Oh..." The pink on Houmei's cheeks grew slightly darker. "... Thank you."


	4. I like you Don't you like me?

**Inside a Room**

**

* * *

**

Oicho-Kabu was the game of choice when there was nothing better to do, besides Mahjong. Gojyo had insisted strip poker just to get a kick out of Sanzo, and his little sister. As much as she hated to admit it, it made her flush red at the thought of getting naked in front of them.

Not to mention she was a sore loser, and would flip the small tables over in irritation, only to storm off into another room. All in all, it was horribly amusing.

"Hah! Check it out. Oicho, guys! Read it and weep!" Had Goku actually won?

"But I have Kabu, I'm afraid." Hakkai's smile was there as he happily showed his cards.

"Fuckin'... Why you-! How many times have you won now?" Gojyo sounded pissed.

"Done. No one can beat Hakkai." Amaya sounded pouty as she set her cards down, nowhere near a nine, nineteen, or twenty-nine. "I'm going to go get clean. Have fun not ever winning against Hakkai."

Gojyo snorted and laughed at her, but then he grinned. It was a sly, perverted grin, and he opened his mouth to say it. "I bet you wonder what his stamina's like in the sheets, too." And there were the infamous red cheeks, though this color could probably match Rudolph's red nose.

"E-excuse me, Gojyo?" Her voice shook. He had never seen her so flustered, but then he looked over at 'nii-sama.' He was off in a trance of some sort across the room, which meant Amaya had to stick up for herself, which meant more teasing until she lost her temper and slapped him.

_'Has it already been ten days since we left Chang'An?'_ Sanzo was looking at the four, but not really paying them any mind. He was more interested in his thoughts.

_'A great disaster is eroding this world. The reason for the sudden frenzy in the youkai is that someone is trying to revive Gyumaoh by using the forbidden practice of combining science and Demon magic. The powerful minus energy this incantation brings about is spreading throughout Shangri-La like a wave.' _It was one of the Three Great Aspects who had said this. A minus wave was spreading and creating havoc, but it was coming from so far away; India. It would take months, maybe even years to reach there. But it was his duty as a Sanzo priest to fulfill what the Three Aspects wanted. He had also learned from them though that the Seiten Sutra, the Sutra that was stolen from his late Master. This led Sanzo even more so to accept the mission. He wanted his rightful possession back.

"-Zo.. Sanzo, are you all right?"

Sanzo finally snapped back into reality, a cup of coffee being handed to him by Hakkai. "Here, have some coffee."

"Yeah. Thanks. Where's my sister?"

"She's in the washroom, Sanzo. I escorted her myself." It was more like dragging her away from Gojyo after she kicked him in the family jewels and gave him a slap that left a small bruise on his face. "But, our chat with the innkeeper really made me realize something... Humans are quite distrusting of youkai, aren't they? Deep down, I mean."

"So it seems. The average human doesn't know the reason for this disaster. They assume that the demons are just showing their true colors."

Gojyo, who was rubbing his cheek after tenderly rubbing his junk 'better' piped in by asking, "So I guess telling them to get a clue won't work?"

"Never mind Gojyo's halfblood... If Goku and I didn't wear these power limiters, we wouldn't be able to walk down the street." It was true. But Hakkai was only a demon thanks to the literal one thousand different demon's blood splattering on him. The group wasn't sure what exactly Goku was, but they knew it was -not- good.

Sanzo looked over at Goku and Gojyo, who were arguing over a hand of cards. '_Can we really do this?_'

"Nn?" Goku looked out of the window, and Gojyo soon followed his gaze. What he seen put a smile on his face that reached from ear to ear. "Oh yeah. They said there was a big group staying here tonight. A group of gypsies or something. Just look at 'em."

"Oh, yeah! Believe me, I'm looking! Those dancing girls are hot. Wonder if I could get them to dance on my bed...? Heh."

Sanzo and the 'leader,' or of course, the man of the group noticed one another. The leader curtly nodded his head at Sanzo. It seemed a bit suspicious, even if polite.

"Hey, Sanzo. We have a problem. Houmei said that caravan had reserved all of their larger rooms. They only have singles left." Goku had been talking to Houmei earlier, apparently.

"...Yeah. You never know when we might get attacked by youkai. It's a good idea to stay as close as possible... That's what I should say. But on the other hand..."

Sanzo turned away from the table they were at, his sister coming around the corner in clean clothes, being clean herself. She came back just in time to hear her adopted brother to say,

".. I'm sick of looking at your sorry faces, so screw it! Dismissed!"

Goku was following behind him, and Gojyo was going off to find booze, tits and ass, or some more smokes. Hakkai stayed behind naturally, that goofy smile on his face. "My, my!" He said, "Everyone's so honest tonight! Good night." It was then that Hakkai noticed Amaya, and he smiled at her. He wasn't entirely sure what he felt about her. Of course, he wasn't necessarily in a hurry to get back into a relationship with the suicide of his wife, it was kind of difficult to fully embrace a new lover if it evolved into something that deep.

"I see my nii-sama is as grumpy as usual, but I think it's because he needs his beauty rest. As Goku and Gojyo say, he does have quite a few wrinkles." Amaya giggled at the thought, and then remembered the infamous bald spot Sanzo had, even though it was hidden a certain way by his hair. Hakkai couldn't help but laugh. It was true. Maybe the sleep would even help lighten his mood.

Hakkai and Amaya both shifted into silence. They hadn't been 'alone,' ever, and it was obvious that Amaya liked him. "Hakkai? I was wondering..."

"Yes, Amaya?" What was she going to ask about? If he returned her feelings?

"I was wondering," she faltered and chickened out with her question and instead asked, "if you'd teach me how to play Oicho-Kabu, the right way? It doesn't have to be tonight, of course."

Hakkai was slightly relieved. He wasn't ready to evaluate his emotions over her yet, even though he'd accompanied her, Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo before they even left for India. He wasn't scared, no, it was just a heavy decision.

With a smile, and a chuckle, he agreed. "Of course! But you know, I can't teach you luck."

"Well, that may be true, but maybe your luck would rub off on me and I could at least beat Goku at a card game or something. But, I'm sure you're tired. Sorry to disturb you, Hakkai. Thank you though. Good night." Amaya returned his smile and soon bustled off to her room for the night, Hakkai turning to leave to his room in return.

"Good night, Amaya." He watched as she left, saying his good night before she was out of earshot.

* * *

It's an update-palooza!

God you guys. It feels so good to write again. I really hope I don't disappoint. ;_;

I don't want to introduce romance right off the bat, and I mean really. Even though his first lover has been dead for a while, that would still be really hard to get over. More so since he watched her kill herself. : I mean, I know they're just manga characters, but they're also human.

To an extent. *Bah-dum-pish*


	5. Creepy Spider Lady

The moon had risen in the sky, illuminating it quite clearly. A few scattered clouds were visible, blotting out the moon momentarily as they passed over it. The Sanzo party was asleep, relaxing in a comfortable bed instead of sleeping straight up in Jeep.

In Sanzo's room, the leader of the caravan had snuck in, dagger drawn. He stepped beside Sanzo, and raised the dagger high. Murder was definitely hanging in the air, quite literally. Sanzo had been feigning sleep, and he was soon rolled over, his hand tightly around one of the man's wrists.

"Oh, SHIT!" the leader exclaimed, dropping the dagger in response to Sanzo's trick.

"You bastard." Sanzo was soon on top of him, slamming him face first into the floor. In retaliation, the man rolled and reached for Sanzo, claws out, and took a swipe at him.

"Die!" Sanzo maneuvered out of the way and lifted his leg, delivering a swift and hard kick to the back of the exposed demon's head.

"Pansy." Was all Sanzo had to say before it enraged the demon again. He rose back up, exclaiming he would kill Sanzo. Before the demon knew what was happening, Sanzo had his gun out and was pointing it upwards underneath the demon's chin.

"Who's killing who?" Silence, but a nervous facial expression. "That's what I thought. You look a little nervous, buddy." He took note of the demon's attributes; pointy ears, an intricate birthmark, and the youkai chi. "Who sent you? Your boss's rule-breaking has created quite a mess for me to clean up. Start talking. You have ten seconds."

"Shit, man!"

"Too late." A bullet flew by the demon's head, narrowly missing him and wiping him out from the earthly plain.

"What? That was only two seconds! But, I-, I don't know who's behind everything. We're only following Lord Kougaiji's orders!" Kougaiji, the only son of Gyumaoh and the demoness Rasetsunyo. The rumors that circulated says that he excels at martial arts and youkai magic. '_I doubt he possesses the power to revive his father... At least, not on his own._'

"Don't get so smug, priest."

"What?"

"There are assassins in every room. Right about now, your friends and sister are -"

"Hm? What about them? I hate to tell you, but, I'm not the type to worry about..." What appeared to be spider silk had snaked its way around Sanzo's hand and arm, essentially rendering his arms useless.

"That's right, boy. You needn't worry about the others." Sanzo looked up the woman's voice speaking to him, only to see Houmei and his sister slung under her arms, both unconscious. Amaya had put up a fight, it was obvious. She had managed to slice into one of the other demoness' arms, he could see that much, from the cut on her arm. Amaya was bleeding too, though. He couldn't see the injury, but her could see the blood dripping from her stomach. "After all, you have plenty to worry about right here." It was the truth. He had to help Houmei and his sister.

"A spider demon with two hostages. Great."

"No one escapes the web of the Dark Spider Tribe. Not even the great priest Genjyo Sanzo."

Sanzo looked at the webbing on his hands as the spider lady looked down at the two girls in her arms. She looked to be debating on which one to kill first, and she mumbled, "One precious girl wondered into my web, and the other actually put up a fight," but then she glanced back at Sanzo, who had been tugging on the spider webbing.

"There's no point in struggling, or do you want me to eat these girls?"

"Watch it, lady. I **will **kill you."

The threat seemed to amuse the spider lady, and she couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "It looks like your journey west ends here. The only direction you're going now is down, to the underworld. Don't worry. Your friends will be joining you shortly."

* * *

**In Gojyo's Room

* * *

**

He was sleeping, until a knock came on the door. It had to have been the middle of the night. Who the hell was knocking on his door?

"Hn? Who is it?" Gojyo sat up and scratched his head, and watched as the door open. A familiar pair of legs, chest and face walked through his door. Bom chicka wow wow.

"Um, hi. I couldn't help but notice you were watching me earlier. I couldn't sleep. Mind if I come in? I was wondering if you'd like to play." Oh now, didn't she sound lonely?

"Depends on what kinda games you know."

He had just gotten some frisking done when he heard a rather loud thud from what sounded like Hakkai's room. Gojyo looked in the direction of Hakkai's room, a confused look on his face.

"Huh? Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" The dancer moved up on Gojyo's body, rubbing her chest against his torso as she went. "Anyway... Does it matter?" She took his hand. "It's playtime, remember? And I'm feeling frisky."

The dancer moved in to kiss him, Gojyo kissing her back when her lips touched his. She moved her face away from his and went to rest it on his shoulder, her hand sliding behind his head. The fingernails on her hands were soon talons, and they went to tangle into his hair.

"Sounds fun. But first... How about retracting those claws, kitty?"

Oh, shit. She was found out.

Gojyo swiftly grabbed her hand and pinned her down beneath him with a kiss, only to punch her in the gut extremely hard. It knocked the breath right out of her, and for once Gojyo didn't feel guilty if a woman cried.

"How did you know?" Her breathing was slightly jagged from being punched so hard. "The information I was given said that your weakness is women."

He nonchalantly took a cigarette out of his pack and placed it in his mouth, fixing to light it. With a grin, he turned back to her and said, "I actually have two weaknesses; Tobacco and tart – and I'm picky about both of them."

**

* * *

In Hakkai's Room

* * *

**

"How rude." Hakkai 'clapped' his hands together, knocking off any dust or dirt he might have gotten on himself while kicking his assailant's ass. "It's not very nice to attack a sleeping target."

Gojyo suddenly burst through his door. That was fairly rude, too.

"Hakkai, you okay?"

"Oh, Gojyo."

Gojyo then noticed the unconscious fellow on the ground. "So, you got one too. Hey, who the hell is this Kougaiji guy they keep talking about anyways?"

Hakkai put his eyepiece over his right eye, and then looked at Gojyo. "I believe he's the only son of Gyumaoh and his wife, Rasetsunyo. When they suppressed Gyumaoh five hundred years ago, they were supposed to have sealed Kougaiji in Houtou Castle as well. It is likely that whoever broke Kougaiji's seal is also the one trying to resurrect Gyumaoh."

"Ah, so, in other words... Just 'go west,' right?"

There was another loud bang and thud.

"What was that?" Gojyo and Hakkai sprinted from the room and opened the door.

"The others! Sanzo and Amaya are down the hall, but Goku's right next—" As Hakkai was about to end his sentence, and as soon as he was fully outside of his room, the door and a man came flying from Goku's room, "—door."

Hakkai was quickly by Goku's bed, checking on him. "Goku, are you all right?"

The little shit was half asleep.

"Ngh... Wha? S'it breakfast time already?" Of course, food was on his mind, even while half asleep.

"Er, no..."

**

* * *

Back in Sanzo's Room

* * *

**

"That's enough." The man who Sanzo had beaten earlier had Sanzo by the hair, and had been punching him until the spider demon said so. He dropped Sanzo to the floor, and all Sanzo heard and seen was the spider lady eyeing and laughing at him.

"You have good eyes. Too good for a human." She crossed her arms over her chest after setting the two girls down, looking at Sanzo with a dreamy gaze. "You know, they say that eating the flesh of a virtuous priest can lengthen one's life. It's just a legend among demons. Maybe nothing more. But I wonder. Devouring the highest of priests, the one they call 'Sanzo'... Would that make me immortal?" The spider lady stepped over to Sanzo and grabbed his chin, looking at his face, inspecting him. "Still, I think you might prove delicious boy. Up close, your face is quite pretty."

"Up close, you look like a shriveled old hag."

How was that for a rebuttal?

Of course, it pissed her off.

She slammed Sanzo's face down into the hardwood flooring, and then stood straight back up. "I've decided how I'm going to eat you! I'll mince you! I'll tear you to pieces so small no one will know what you were."

Before she had the chance to fulfill her threat, Gojyo's crescent moon shaped blade almost sliced her face open. Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku stepped into his room.

"Trust me lady. You don't really want to eat him." It was Gojyo, of course. "He's just too tough to chew!"

"No matter how you cook him, there's just no helping it." Hakkai was adding on to the joke?

Sanzo spit out some blood, almost glaring at the three. "I don't **need **your help." He stood up and dusted himself off. "Don't expect any thanks from me."

"I wouldn't want them anyway. But you do repay your debts, right?" Gojyo looked at Sanzo, a rather playful, but serious facial expression. With a wave of his hand, Sanzo dismissed the question with an answer.

"Of course."

"Quit the tough guy act! As long as we have these hostages, you can't touch us!" It was the tanned demon woman, who had Houmei in one arm and Amaya under a foot. To her surprise, Hakkai was behind her rather suddenly, that smile still on his face.

"Then I suppose I should remedy that."

Before she knew what was happening, Houmei was out of her arms, and she was toppled over onto her front, a foot or so away from Amaya. "There we go. Hostages safely recovered." He positioned Amaya in his arms as Gojyo went to pick up Houmei. "A game's no fun if the board isn't even."

"Damn!" Now the spider lady was pissed, and she summoned all of her little helpers to her side. "Kill them! I want them all dead!"

"Endangering two innocent people is bad enough, but taking our cook and Sanzo's sister hostage?" Goku pulled his weapon out, reciting its name to awaken its abilities. "Nyoi-san-sekkon!" Goku let out a battle cry and leapt into the air, smacking down a few demons with his Nyoi-Bo.

"Looks like fun. Mind if I cut in?" After setting Houmei down, Gojyo raised his Shakujo and flicked his wrist a certain way, sending the crescent blade flying. "Heads up." It was a corny joke, but it fit the situation since it had knocked the heads off of a few demons.

Hakkai, on the other hand, had kept Amaya in his arms even though a demon with a pipe came at him. He knocked the demon back far enough with his arm, and was able to use his Chi. "They're persistent little buggers, aren't they? Death blow! Gaichuu Kujyo!" It effectively rid Hakkai of the pests, and he set Amaya down beside Houmei.

"Useless fools! Can't you do anything right?" It was the demon lady, and she was still angry. In her rage, Sanzo's fist made contact with her face, knocking her to the floor from the suddenness and her unpreparedness.

"Payback from earlier. Interest's a bitch."

"Don't underestimate me me, baggy-eyed priest!"

The demon lady's bones cracked as her body was twisted in a transformation. Her spinal column and back grew two extra features, and they suddenly changed from scary, to worse. She was soon a full-blown, giant spider.

What the fuck had they gotten into?


	6. I Love You Guys!

Yay!

MOAR DELAY.

My college classes are extremely long this semester, and I apologize. What I do get done will have to be done on the weekends, since my classes last a little after 3:30PM (central time). Hnngh. I apologize. ;_;

On a side note, you guys are great!

Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm really debating on making a little extra side story thinger to fill in a space or two, and to give you a little somethin'-somethin'.

Because you all deserve it! That's why.

Anyways, thank you again, and I apologize for lack of updates and delays my classes are going to cause.

Love you!

Xxxxxxxxx,

Hannah Rose


	7. MY SINCEREST APOLOGIES

Yo!

Lazy author here.

Well, not really lazy. :U

Anyway, this is pretty much on Hiatus until I see what Kazuya is doing. I was hoping that with Reload 10, it would sort of wrap some things up.

BUT NO. MORE SAIYUKI VOLUMES.

Anyway, I'm sorry about being a douche-face ass mucher and not doing my updates 'cause I just really want to change how I'm writing this, and see what Kazuya is doing. I mean, I know they're in India now and are getting really close, BUT I'M STILL WAITING. And I'll wait, patiently, since I know she's recently had surgery on her jaw and is on Hiatus to heal.

I hope you get better, Kazuya! :

Sincerely, Hannah Rose

P.S. – If you guys want, I can upload the rewrite I'm doing when I get the first chapter done. It's gonna skip a lot and start around where Sanzo and Hazel go on their own way, and Gojyo and Goku go their own. Somewhere around there. Yaes.


End file.
